


I'd come for you

by Galfort



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Loft, song-fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galfort/pseuds/Galfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mancavano solo pochi giorni al momento in cui sarebbero tutti stati nuovamente liberi continuava a ripetersi, non sapendo se avrebbe dovuto sentirsi triste o felice.<br/>In fondo, per quanto gli mancasse poter uscire di casa a suo piacimento e sentire l'aria fresca accarezzargli il volto, quella era stata una delle più belle esperienze della sua vita, se non la migliore.<br/>Era stato fortunato ad arrivare fino a lì e si sentiva ancora più fortunato perché aveva potuto vivere tutto questo con Alessio, il suo migliore amico.<br/>Non era certo che senza di lui sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare fin lì, anzi, era certo che senza di lui non avrebbe passato nemmeno le selezioni.<br/>Lui e Alex erano due facce della stessa medaglia e l'uno senza l'altro non potevano stare.<br/>Da soli erano solo due ragazzini che amavano cantare strimpellando la chitarra, ma insieme erano gli Urban Strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd come for you

Era una giornata tranquilla, il sole  splendeva e si sentivano i bambini giocare in mezzo alla strada, o almeno provarci prima di essere ripreso da madri forse un po' troppo apprensive.   
Quella giornata Gennaro l'avrebbe passata volentieri in giro per la città piuttosto che nell'ormai fin troppo familiare loft da cui, da un paio di mesi a questa parte, usciva solo per i live di XFactor.   
Mancavano solo pochi giorni al momento in cui sarebbero tutti stati nuovamente liberi continuava a ripetersi, non sapendo se avrebbe dovuto sentirsi triste o felice.  
In fondo, per quanto gli mancasse poter uscire di casa a suo piacimento e sentire l'aria fresca accarezzargli il volto, quella era stata una delle più belle esperienze della sua vita, se non la migliore.  
Era stato fortunato ad arrivare fino a lì e si sentiva ancora più fortunato perché aveva potuto vivere tutto questo con Alessio, il suo migliore amico.   
Non era certo che senza di lui sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare fin lì, anzi, era certo che senza di lui non avrebbe passato nemmeno le selezioni.  
Lui e Alex erano due facce della stessa medaglia e l'uno senza l'altro non potevano stare.  
Da soli erano solo due ragazzini che amavano cantare strimpellando la chitarra, ma insieme erano gli Urban Strangers.   
Insieme erano forti, da soli non erano niente.   
O meglio, lui non valeva niente da solo, Alex invece era tutta un'altra storia.   
Aveva cominciato a rendersene conto da quando erano entrati nel loft, ma in quei giorni una nuova certezza cominciava a farsi strada nella sua mente: Alex se la sarebbe cavata benissimo anche senza di lui, cosa che Gennaro era certo di non poter fare.  
Lo aveva capito vedendo con quanta facilità il ragazzo aveva fatto amicizia con tutti, con quale velocità aveva stretto un legame quasi fraterno con Giò(con cui sembrava flirtare continuamente)e Davide, trascinandosi dietro il biondino quasi come un peso morto, perché nello stringere rapporti con altri esseri umani Gennaro era sempre stato un disastro e Alex lo sapeva perfettamente; lui stesso ci aveva messo anni a riuscire a convincere l'amico che poteva fidarsi di lui.   
Gennaro era un asociale, per scelta ma soprattutto per costruzione, perché lui ci aveva anche provato ad essere un tipo più socievole, ma i risultati erano stati disastrosi.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi di più, ma in fondo, dopo aver trovato Alessio, non aveva più sentito il bisogno di altre persone e quindi aveva lasciato stare.   
Mentre continua a rimuginare su tutte queste cose sente gli altri membri della Baell squad scoppiare in un grassa risata, di quelle sincere che escono spontanee dal cuore, e una voce dentro di lui cominciava a chiedergli perché invece di ridere con loro, lui stesse seduto sul divano, con le ginocchia strette al petto e lo sguardo perso fuori dalla finestra in una città in cui non poteva uscire liberamente.   
Gennaro non riusciva a trovare una spiegazione sensata, e un'improvvisa ondata di tristezza lo invase senza che lui ne capisse il motivo.  
C'era un solo rimedio al fiume di emozioni che stava cominciando a travolgerlo, Gennaro lo conosceva bene sin da quando era un ragazzino, così si alzò e si avvicinò agli altri per picchiettare sulla spalla di Alessio.   
-Alè?-  
-Mmh?-gli rispose  l'amico girandosi un istante verso di lui.   
-Credo dovremmo provare i pezzi per la finale-  
-Tra un po' andiamo, fammi finire la partita-  
Solo allora Gennaro si rese conto che i suoi amici stavano giocando a Monopoli mentre lui era troppo preso a scrutare il panorama.   
L'idea che loro si stessero divertendo a giocare senza di lui lo fece sentire ferito.   
Eppure lui Monopoli lo aveva sempre odiato.   
-Non ci provare nemmeno-sentì Davide urlare a Giò, assestandogli un ceffone sulla mano che cercava di rubare l'atto di proprietà di Parco della Vittoria, perché lo sanno tutti che chi ha parco della vittoria quasi sicuramente vince.  
Giò fece finta di offendersi massaggiandosi la mano(perchè in fondo Davide gli aveva fatto male davvero)mentre il palermitano si lanciò in uno sproloquio sulla necessità di essere onesti quando si gioca tutti insieme.  
Alex dava le spalle a Gennaro, ma il ragazzo sapeva che era proprio il moro quello che stava ridendo più di tutti e questo lo infastidì.   
-Alè lo sai che Oceans ci viene sempre una schifezza, penso che dovremmo provare di più-  
-Ok, appena finisco la partita, prometto-  
-Ma ci metterete secoli! Monopoli è un gioco praticamente infinito!!-  
Gennaro stava cominciando ad innervosirsi sul serio, ma Alex sembrava non accorgersene  
-Ve l'avevo detto che odiava questo gioco-disse invece agli altri due che ancora stavano ridendo.  
A Gennaro dava fastidio che parlassero di lui in quel modo, soprattutto perché non capiva cosa c'entrasse il fatto che a lui quel gioco non piaceva  
Lui voleva solo provare perchè giovedì sarebbe stata la loro ultima esibizione e voleva che fosse impeccabile, come facevano a non capire?  
-Dai Genn, non ci mettiamo tanto. E poi oramai Oceans l'avete provata talmente tante volte che la eseguite in maniera perfetta-provó a convincerlo Giò mentre Alex guardava il compagno come a dire "Vedi, non sono l'unico a pensarla così".  
Gennaro sapeva che i suoi amici stavano solo cercando di tranquillizzarlo e di placare la sua ansia pre-performance che oramai conoscevano tutti troppo bene, ma l'effetto che quei commenti ebbero su di lui fu esattamente l'opposto a quello che gli amici si sarebbero aspettati  
-Siamo ben lontani dalla perfezione, ma capisco che a te non importi, tanto sei talmente bello e affascinante che scommetto che nemmeno la metà delle persone fa veramente attenzione se commetti delle imprecisioni!-  
Era andato davvero troppo oltre questa volta, lo sentiva e, se non fosse bastato,  lo vedeva nello sguardo sconvolto di Giò e Davide, ma soprattutto in quello di Alex che lo stava rimproverando con gli occhi.  
Eppure non era  solo rabbia e sconcerto quello che leggeva in quelle iridi così familiari, c'era qualcosa di più. Alex era deluso da lui.   
Avrebbe dovuto chiedere scusa, non perché quelle cose non le pensasse, ma perchè sapeva che, anche se a nessuno fosse interessato della sua voce, Giò sarebbe rimasto comunque un professionista dal talento eccezionale.  
Se anche a nessuno fosse importato il modo in cui cantava, lui avrebbe  fatto comunque attenzione a non commettere imprecisioni, perché lui era un cantante per davvero.   
Per questo avrebbe dovuto  chiedergli scusa, spiegarsi meglio e promettergli che mai più avrebbe detto qualcosa del genere, ma invece si girò verso Alessio e lo fissò con il suo sguardo tagliente.  
-Io vado a provare. Se tu vuoi restare a cazzeggiare fa pure, ma non venirti a lamentare da me quando faremo schifo giovedì e verremo eliminati per primi  perché te la sarai cercata-  
Detto questo si rinchiuse nella saletta delle assegnazioni e prese una chitarra cominciando a suonare accordi che solo il suo subconscio sembrava conoscere e che lui non ricordava di aver mai imparato.   
Alex non lo seguì.  
Ancora non si capacitava di come avesse potuto dire una cosa del genere.  
Gennaro non era mai stato un tipo delicato, ma aveva sempre fatto in modo di non ferire i sentimenti dei suoi amici.   
Forse la sua espressione lasciò  trapelare il fatto che era  confuso, e arrabbiato, ma anche deluso dal comportamento inutile ed infantile dell'amico, perché Giò gli posò una mano sul braccio per riscuoterlo dai suoi pensieri.  
-Senti, non arrabbiarti con Genn. Sappiamo tutti che è l'ansia che parla. Piuttosto vai da lui così provate e magari si calma un po'-  
Anche Davide sembrava della stessa idea, ma lui non aveva  intenzione di lasciare che Gennaro la passasse  liscia.  
Non potevano sempre perdonargli tutto, non era più un bambino quindi doveva imparare a comportarsi e a gestire le sue emozioni.   
-No, finiamo questa partita, quell'idiota può aspettare un altro po'-  
   
   
Gennaro non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato quando Alex finalmente entrò nella stanza, sapeva però che  la tristezza gli attanagliava ancora le viscere e che avrebbe voluto solo chiedere scusa per essersi comportato come un cretino.  
Lo avrebbe davvero voluto fare, ma non ne ebbe il tempo perchè il moro gli si avvicinó a passo marziale.   
-Mi spieghi cosa diavolo ti ha detto il cervello?! Che bisogno c'era di insultare Giò così gratuitamente?-  
-Smettila di fare il melodrammatico, non l'ho insultato, ho solo detto ciò che pensavo. E poi so che anche tu sei d'accordo con me, ne abbiamo parlato l'altro giorno, ricordi?-  
-Io stavo scherzado imbecille! In più, anche se fosse, sappiamo entrambi che Giò è una persona seria che lavora quanto tutti qui dentro, indipendentemente dal fatto che gli basti il suo aspetto per passare alla fase successiva-  
Gennaro sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirgli qualcosa, ad esempio che aveva  ragione e che già ci stava pensando da solo ad andare a chiedere scusa a Giò, ma il tono di Alessio non gli piacque.  
Era l’unica persona che era sicuro lo avrebbe sempre protetto, eppure ora lo stava attaccando.  
 Istintivamente si pose sulla difensiva.   
-Se è davvero così allora non si sarà offeso-  
-Cristo Genn, ma che hai oggi?! Ci è rimasto male perchè pensava che tu fossi suo amico e che lo stimassi. Possibile che non ci arrivi-  
-Anche tu dici di essere mio amico, eppure preferisci giocare a Monopoli con quei due piuttosto che provare perchè l'esibizione che potrebbe cambiarci la vita-  
-Quindi adesso sono "quei due"? Pensavo fossero amici tuoi, che fossimo un team: la Baell squad.  
Sembravi felice. Cosa ti è successo? -  
Gennaro non rispose, non perché non volesse, ma perchè non riusciva a dare una risposta nemmeno a se stesso, ma il suo silenzio fece imbestialire ancora di più Alex  
-L'idiota sono io che provo ancora a ragionare con uno come te. Sai che c'è? Vai al diavolo. Io con un immaturo ed egocentrico del genere non ci voglio più avere a che fare.  Sono stanco di stare appresso alla tue mente malata-  
Per Gennaro questa frase fu una pugnalata al cuore.   
Dopo anni era finalmente riuscito a distruggere anche le poche cose belle che gli erano rimaste nella vita. Per colpa sua ora avrebbe dovuto dire addio per sempre agli Urban, ma soprattutto ad Alex.   
Sapeva  che avrebbe dovuto  fermare l'amico e cercare di rimediare, ma quello che sentiva era un dolore fisico, che gli impediva anche solo di respirare.  
Quindi non poté fare altro che guardare l'amico uscire dalla porta prima di scivolare giù dallo sgabello su cui era seduto per andare a rannicchiarsi in un angolo, con la testa nascosta tra le gambe e le ginocchia strette al petto.   
Sentì l'aria uscire dai polmoni senza riuscire a farne entrare altra e cominciò a temere che sarebbe morto lì, asfissiato.   
Sentiva un incudine sul suo petto e sapeva che se fosse riuscito a piangere si sarebbe sentito meglio, ma non ricordava come si facesse.  
Chiuse gli occhi cercando di recuperare il controllo di se stesso.  
Ora che era riuscito ad allontanare anche Alex dalla sua vita nessuno lo avrebbe più aiutato a farlo.   
Si sentiva così stremato che presto cadde in una sorta di dormiveglia confuso in cui non riusciva a distinguere il sogno dalla realtà.   
Sentì la porta della saletta aprirsi e delle voci mormorare qualcosa.  
Poi qualcuno lo afferrò per un braccio trascinandolo verso la sua stanza e avrebbe pensato che anche quello fosse stato parte di uno strano sogno se non fosse che, quando finalmente riuscì a riaprire gli occhi, si ritrovò nel suo letto.  
O meglio, nel letto di Alex dato che lui aveva scelto il letto in alto e, chiunque fosse stato a portarlo lì, non aveva la forza, ne probabilmente la voglia, di trascinare il suo corpo fino a lì quando il letto più in basso era vuoto.   
Avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e tornare nell'altra stanza, cercando di comportarsi il più normalmente possibile, ma quel letto conservava ancora l’odore di Alex e Gennaro non voleva rinunciare alla possibilità di crogiolarsi in quel profumo ancora una volta.   
Quando Fedez arrivò al loft per sentire come se la stavano cavando i ragazzi con i vari brani per la finale erano sicuramente passate ore da quando Davide aveva preso di peso Gennaro e lo aveva lasciato nella loro camera, profondamente addormentato.  
Alex era ancora nervoso, ma non aveva voluto parlare con nessuno di quello che si erano detti lui e l'amico nella saletta.   
"Giuro che se divorziare per colpa mia non me lo potrò mai perdonare" aveva provato a scherzare Giò, ma Alex si era limitato ad un grugnito, cosa che aveva fatto preoccupare davvero i due over.  
Il moro era l'unico sempre disposto a ridere a questo tipo di battute in qualsiasi situazione.   
Lo sguardo nervoso di Alex fece capire subito al rapper che qualcosa non andava, quasi più del fatto che il moro fosse rannicchiato sul divano, in una posizione tipica di Gennaro, ma senza il biondo al suo fianco.   
Fedez non aveva mai visto l'uno senza l'altro.   
-Dov'è il tuo compare?-chiese con un sorriso cercando di stemperare la tensione palpabile in quella stanza in cui l'unico suonò udibile erano i bisbigli di Davide e Giò.   
Alex avrebbe voluto rispondergli che non lo sapeva e che non gli importava perchè per lui quell'imbecille poteva anche andare al diavolo, ma Davide fu più veloce di lui.   
-Gennaro sta male, oggi non è proprio in condizione di provare-  
-Che ha?-  
-In realtà non lo so-sospiró il riccio.  
-Febbre non mi sembrava averne, ma non so se potrebbe trattarsi di qualcos'altro. So solo che l'ho trovato in un angolo della sala praticamente svenuto. L'ho portato in camera e non ha avuto la minima reazione. Non so cosa abbia ma di certo non è in grado di provare-  
Fedez sembrò riflettere un attimo sulle parole del palermitano.  
-Ok, per ora lasciamolo riposare. In caso si sentisse un po' meglio però chiamatemi. Abbiamo una finale da preparare-  
Davide e Giò annuirono, mentre Alessio li fissava inebetito.  
Solo quando il rapper fu andato via, si decise a parlare.   
-Sta davvero così male?-  
-Ora parli?-gli rispose con tono un po' troppo tagliente Davide, beccandosi un'occhiata severa da parte del compagno di squadra.   
-Quando ti ho chiesto cosa avevi fatto per ridurre Genn in quello stato non stavo scherzando. Credo di non averlo mai visto in condizioni peggiori-  
-Credo di aver esagerato prima-mormorò il più piccolo passandosi le mani sul volto.   
-Cosa vi siete detti?-gli chiese con tono premuroso Giò sedendosi accanto a lui.   
-Io..... Volevo solo che si scusasse con te, perché non avrebbe dovuto dirti certe cose, però lui è così testardo e poi..... E io non so nemmeno come ci siamo arrivati, ma ricordo di avergli detto che per me poteva andare al diavolo perchè era stanco di stare appresso alla sua mente malata e che non volevo più avere nulla a che fare con lui-  
Alex non disse altro, sentendo su di sé gli sguardi completamente sconvolti dei due amici.   
-Direi che ci sei andato giù parecchio pesante-disse infine Davide, spezzando il silenzio.   
-Lo so è che..... ero preso dalla discussione e...... e.... lo sai che non penso una cosa del genere, come potrei stancarmi di Genn? Però..... –  
-Però lo hai detto-  
Alex annuì.  
-Che idiota che sono, ogni tanto mi dimentico quanto sia fragile-  
-Ma chi? Genn?  
Quello è il ragazzo più duro che conosca-provò a consolarlo Giò, ma il moro scosse la testa.   
-No, quello e solo ciò che vuole che tutti credano. In realtà lui non è così duro come sembra, è che incassa bene i colpi.   
In realtà è così fragile che ho sempre avuto paura di romperlo, e pare che alla fine ci sono riuscito-  
-Non buttarti giù, non tutto è perduto. Ok, hai fatto un cazzata ma chi ti dice che non si possa rimediare? Secondo me invece di rimanere qui a piangerti addosso dovresti andare di là e dire a lui tutto ciò che hai detto a noi-  
Il ragazzo annuì debolmente, poi prese un profondo respiro e si diresse nella stanza affianco.   
Pensava che avrebbe trovato l'amico addormentato e l'idea non gli era dispiaciuta.   
Aveva sempre amato guardare Gennaro dormire, dato che era uno dei pochi momenti in cui sembrava sereno; in più trovarlo immerso nel sonno gli avrebbe concesso qualche secondo in più per pensare alle parole giuste da usare.   
Quando entrò nella camera, invece, trovò il biondo sveglio, anche se rannicchiato in posizione fetale nel letto, con le cuffiette nelle orecchie intento a stringere il cuscino.  
Non stava per niente bene, non ci voleva un genio a capirlo, ma quella volta Alex non sapeva bene cosa avrebbe dovuto fare o dire per farlo stare meglio, perché quella volta, se l'amico stava in quelle condizioni, era colpa sua.   
Si avvicinò furtivamente all'amico che, dandogli le spalle, non si era accorto del suo arrivo, e si sedette accanto a lui.   
-Cosa stai ascoltando?-  
Gennaro si voltò di scatto, sorpreso di trovarsi quel volto così vicino al suo.   
Ma non rispose, si limitò a fissare il compagno negli occhi per un tempo che parve interminabile.   
-Posso sempre rubarti una cuffietta e scoprirlo da solo sai? -  
Ancora nessuna risposta, solo quello sguardo fisso nel suo.   
-Sei arrabbiato con me?-  
Questa volta Gennaro scosse la testa.  
-No, sono arrabbiato con me stesso.  
Ti ho trattato di merda.  
Anzi vi ho trattato di merda. Mi meritavo quello che mi hai detto e capisco che tu non voglia più vedermi -rispose finalmente con un filo di voce roca.   
-Genn, io non pensavo davvero quello che ho detto. Ero solo arrabbiato-  
-Dovresti stare lontano da me. Io avveleno tutto e tutti-  
-Ma cosa dici?Ci sono un sacco di persone che ti adorano!-  
-Tipo?-  
-Tipo Davide e Giò, siamo la Baell squad, ricordi?-  
-Siamo onesti Alè, io ne faccio parte solo perchè tu ne fai parte e io sono amico tuo.  
Se non fosse per te io sarei sempre solo.  
Per te io sono solo un peso morto-  
-Genn,questa è un'idiozia e lo sai-  
-No,no. Ti vedo con Giò, con Davide, con tutti.  
Sei sempre così allegro e felice, invece quando sei così......diverso-  
-Perché a te non devo nascondere nulla. Siamo due facce della stessa medaglia, ricordi?-  
Il biondo però sembrò non ascoltarlo.  
-Capisco che tu preferisca stare con loro che con me-  
-Genn, non potrei mai preferirli a te. Tu sei il mio migliore amico, non loro-  
Gennaro finalmente si sfiló una cuffietta dall'orecchio e la mise in quello di Alex, facendogli ascoltare la canzone che, a quanto pareva, continuava a suonare senza interruzione nel suo Ipod.  
   
  
_"Just one more moment_  
That's all that's needed  
Like wounded soldiers  
In need of feeling  
_Time to be honest_  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it  
'Cause I didn't mean it  
_I can't believe I said_  
I'd lay my love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter  
'Cause I made it up  
Forgive me now  
_Everyday I spent away_  
My soul's inside out  
Gotta be someway  
That I can make it up  
To you now some how"  
  
Alex conosceva quella canzone e gli sembrava quasi sbagliato che fosse Gennaro a farla sentire a lui e non il contrario perchè quelle erano esattamente le parole che avrebbe voluto dirgli in quel momento.  
  
_"By now you know that_  
I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
_I'd fight for you_  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you"  
  
Stava per dire qualcosa quando sentì la voce dell'amico cercare di farsi strada tra le parole della canzone.   
-Non ci conoscevamo da tanto quando è uscito questo album, o meglio, non eravamo particolarmente amici all'epoca, eppure.....   
Quando ho sentito questa canzone per la prima volta, non so perchè, ma sapevo che diceva esattamente ciò che avrei voluto dirti-  
  
_" I was blindfolded_  
But now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing  
Now I'm believing  
_I finally know just_  
What it means  
To let some one in  
To see the side of me  
That no one does or ever will  
_So if you're ever lost and_  
Find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever  
Just to bring you home  
Here and now, it's a vow  
_By now you know that_  
I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
_I'd fight for you_  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you"  
  
Alessio era rimasto stupito dal discorso di Gennaro e avrebbe voluto dirgli che anche lui di canzoni come quella che gli facevano pensare a lui ne aveva davvero tante, eppure quelle parole sembravano non voler uscire dalla sua bocca.  
-Non ti facevo tipo da Nickelback-fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire, dandosi mentalmente dell'idiota.   
Eppure l'amico non sembrò prendersela.  
-Nemmeno io pensavo che tu li ascoltassi. Non ho tenuto molte loro canzoni nel mio Ipod, ma questa non sono mai riuscito a cancellarla perchè è quella che più di tutte mi parla di te-  
   
_" No matter what gets in my way_  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember  
You know I'll always come for you  
_Yes, I'd come for you_  
No one but you  
Yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
_And I'd fight for you_  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'll always come for you  
_No matter what gets in my way_  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember  
You know I'll always come for you  
_I'd crawl across this world for you_  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember  
You know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you"  
  
-È praticamente una canzone d'amore-  
Alex avrebbe davvero voluto dire qualcosa di meglio, qualcosa che facesse capire a Gennaro che lui provava le stesse cose, ma in quel momento sembrava davvero non riuscirci.   
Aveva paura che l'amico si sarebbe chiuso nuovamente in sé stesso, offeso dal suo comportamento, invece notò che sul suo volto era apparso una specie di sorriso.   
-Ma in un certo senso io ti amo-  
Quella non era decisamente la risposta che si sarebbe aspettato ed evidentemente i suoi occhi non nascosero il suo stupore o la sua paura di qualcosa che ancora non aveva ben capito.  
Indietreggiò di qualche millimetro, allontanandosi dal biondo che lo guardò con uno sguardo ferito.   
-Ti prego, non fraintendermi, io..... -il ragazzo sospirò e Alex aspettò che ricominciasse a parlare prima di fare qualsiasi mossa.   
-Hai mai letto il saggio sull'amore di C.S.Lewis?-  
Il moro scosse la testa.  
-Ero convinto che avesse scritto solo le cronache di Narnia-  
-Non ha scritto solo quelle, anzi. Comunque non è quello il punto.  
Quello che voglio dire è che siamo così abituati a pensare all'amore in senso  romantico che ci siamo dimenticati che esistono altri tipi d'amore, come quello dei genitori per i figli o quello tra fratelli.  
L'amicizia è solo un altro tipo di amore, quindi io non ho paura a dire che ti amo, perché in fondo è vero. Ogni singola parola di quella canzone per me è vera ed ogni volta che la sento nella mia mente rivedo tutte le cose che abbiamo fatto insieme. Tutte le cazzate, i nostri discorsi, le corse sotto la pioggia, i primi concerti e poi XFactor.   
Io ti amo perché sei mio amico e ho paura che tu possa stancarti di me come io sono stanco di me stesso-  
Le parole di Gennaro sembrano lo colpirono.  
Il biondo non si era mai spinto così oltre nel rivelare i suoi sentimenti, doveva essere davvero spaventato per dirgli tutte quelle cose che sembrava pensare da tempo.   
-Io non potrei stancarmi mai di te. Tu sei Genn Butch, sei tu che ci hai portato fino a qui. Io senza di te non sarei mai andato da nessuna parte-  
Si avvicinò il più possibile all'amico e lo abbracciò il più forte possibile.   
-Io non potrei mai lasciarti Genn, nemmeno se volessi. Sei parte di me oramai-  
Gennaro si aggrappò alla sua felpa come se fosse l'unica cosa che potesse salvarlo dal cadere in un precipizio buio.   
Alex poteva sentire il corpo del ragazzo rilassarsi a poco a poco.  
-Mi prometti che non te ne andrai?-chiese il biondo con una voce da bambino.  
-Mai, promesso. E se sarai tu ad andartene ti rincorrerò fino in capo al mondo-  
Sentì Genn ridere e capì che tutto era tornato al suo posto.   
-Adesso che ne dici se chiamiamo Fedez e cominciamo a provare per giovedì? Dato che c'è ne dobbiamo andare, tanto vale farlo con il botto-  
Il biondo annuì e so lasciò aiutare dall'amico per alzarsi sul dal letto, seguendolo poi fuori dalla stanza.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Buon salve, è la prima storia che pubblico sugli Urban, quindi vi prego siate clementi(non che la prima cosa che pubblico su Ao3, che,per inciso, devo ancora capire bene come funzione).  
> Il saggio citato da Genn esiste veramente ed esprime il mio concetto di amore quindi ci tenevo particolarmente ad inserirlo.  
> Ho partorito questa "cosa" ascoltando "I'd come for you" dei Nickelback(come penso si fosse intuito dal titolo), anche perchè trovo che questa canzone in un certo senso sia perfetta per gli Urban.  
> Detto questo spero che questo "esperimento" vi sia piaciuto.


End file.
